Quand les choses changent
by Wynhilde
Summary: Première fois, premiers regrets... Albus Severus/Scorpius


**Note** : Ce texte est la traduction de _When things change_, par Snarkyscorp, que je traduis avec la permission de son auteur.

**Beta** : Merci à Via, toujours aussi rapide et efficace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quand les choses changent<em>**

Les braises avaient refroidi lorsque les deux garçons commencèrent à se rhabiller. Scorpius fut le premier à parler, tandis que ses doigts se débattaient pour remettre sa cravate en place.

« C'était… bon. »

Le son de sa voix ne plut pas à Albus alors il fit comme si Scorpius n'avait pas parlé et s'occupa de sa propre cravate, se sentant bizarrement engourdi maintenant qu'ils avaient terminé.

Ça avait commencé par un baiser, et peut-être que s'ils avaient été plus jeune, ça n'aurait pas progressé si vite vers des corps à demi-nu, des bouches égarées, des prises fermes et des coups de reins grognés. S'ils avaient été plus jeunes, s'ils avaient eu un minimum de self-control, si leurs pensées avaient été droites ou chastes… mais ils étaient tous les deux des Serpentard alors la moralité passait après l'auto-préservation et l'hédonisme.

C'était ce qu'ils étaient, des hédonistes. Juste là pour leur propre plaisir sans se soucier de l'autre, sauf que Albus se retrouvait à se soucier et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord là-dessus. Ça le rendait malade de se dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose, mais ça avait été sa première fois. Peut-être qu'il avait le droit de ressentir quelque chose après sa première fois.

Il releva la tête et son regard froid se concentra sur la silhouette mince baignée dans les ombres. La chemise de Scorpius était à moitié boutonnée, sa cravate à moitié nouée, sa braguette ouverte et ses cheveux atrocement emmêlés – la tenue imparfaite lui donnait un air absolument parfait.

Est-ce que ça avait été la première fois de Scorpius également ? Il avait dit que oui, dit que ce serait plus simple de ne rien ressentir puisque aucun d'eux n'avait d'expérience, mais Albus craignait que ce ne soit en fait plus compliqué.

« S'il te plaît, ne me regarde pas comme ça, lâcha Scorpius de sa voix traînante. »

Il leva ses yeux pâles vers le plafond, faisant frémir ses cils.

« On avait dit que ça… tu sais, ne changerait rien. »

Mais les choses avaient changé. Merlin, ce qu'elles avaient changé.

Albus jeta un œil vers le petit sapin dans le coin, couvert de décorations argentées voyantes, avec des paquets pas encore déballés toujours blottis sous ses branches squelettiques. Demain, ils rentreraient chez eux pour les vacances mais la distance entre lui et Scorpius se mesurerait par plus que de simples kilomètres.

« Bon sang, souffla Scorpius. »

Albus nota que sa voix était bien plus proche désormais. Il regarda l'autre garçon avancer doucement jusqu'à lui, pieds nus, et s'accroupir à ses côtés.

« Dis quelque chose, tu veux ? Je me sens trop mal. Est-ce que c'était ok ? Est-ce que _moi_, j'étais ok ? Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si horrible à moins que j'aie pas assuré… Al, c'est pas ça, si ? »

Albus ouvrit la bouche mais sa gorge lui semblait si sèche. Il se demanda si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec sa respiration haletante contre l'épaule de Scorpius lorsqu'il s'était enfoncé en lui.

Tout ça était si embarrassant. Il avait joui si vite, avant même de pouvoir vraiment bouger confortablement en lui, et il avait recommencé quand Scorpius avait fini, comme un animal dans une frénésie de plaisir sauvage et insatiable.

« Je suis fatigué, c'est tout, mentit-il finalement, sans réussir à ajouter quoi que ce soit. »

Scorpius l'examina attentivement.

« On pourrait recommencer, un de ces quatre, si tu veux. »

Albus se sentit blanchir en entendant ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas entendre.

« Bien sûr, dit-il avant d'attraper ses chaussettes. »

Il se traîna sur le sol à la recherche de sa ceinture. Il pouvait sentir le poids du regard de Scorpius sur son dos et ça le rendait malade. Comment Scorpius pouvait-il le regarder après l'avoir vu tâtonner et se répandre et continuer comme un pauvre puceau imbécile ? Et alors, juste comme ça, il eut soudain plus froid et sut que Scorpius s'en allait.

« Bon, heu, bonne nuit, vieux, dit-il doucement. Tu viens te coucher bientôt, hein ?

— Ouais, répondit-il en hochant la tête, même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas regarder Scorpius.

— Joyeux Noël. »

Alors que Scorpius montait les escaliers, Albus se souleva du sol et se traîna jusqu'au canapé où il s'affala. Il se demandait si Scorpius ne voulait vraiment pas que les choses changent, ou s'il voulait qu'elles progressent, ou s'il ne voulait rien du tout et que tout ça avait juste été un jeu. Juste pour rire.

Plus que tout, il souhaitait qu'ils ne se soient jamais embrassés.


End file.
